


Step Brothers

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Military Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian is Frank's only child. Mickey's mother is alive and he's her only child as well. Their parents are dating and Mickey and Ian are suddenly forced to share a room and are supposed to become step-brothers soon... but they become something way differnet first.(It's not incest if it's step-siblings. And it's definitivly not incest if they aren't even step-brother's by law yet.)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	1. What are you doing?

**Author's Note:**

> It's not incest if it's step-siblings. And it's definitivly not incest if they aren't even step-brother's by law yet. So I don't wanna hear any complaints in that direction.  
> If you wanna know what incest looks like, watch Game of Thrones

Mickey's mom had a new boyfriend for some time now.  
Mickey never thought much of it, the woman had boyfriend after boyfriend, who cares!  
Mickey never bothered to get used to the new men, because they'd be gone sooner than later again anyways. 

But one day she suddenly came into the house and was engaged.  
And faster than Mickey could realise it, they moved in with his mom's boyfriend and son and Mickey had to share a room with his new stepbrother.

Ian walked into the house through the back door and came into the living room.  
"Hey, Mickey, did you move at all since today morning?"  
Mickey just shot him a death glare, "None of your business."   
"That's a no, then? You hungry? I thought about ordering a Pizza." 

Ian was younger than Mickey, and he was, like Mickey, used to his dad having affair after affair. He knew, Mickey and his mom would be gone soon, so he tried to keep it friendly with them until they were gone. Mickey was annoyed by Ian being so overly friendly the whole time.

"Do you pay?"  
"Sure"  
"Then yeah"   
Ian grinned and went back into the kitchen.

"Frank and your mom will be gone for the whole weekend, you've got any plans?", he asked around half an hour later, when he came back freshly showered.  
"If I'm lucky, I continue to not move for the next 48 hours."  
Ian chuckled and sat down next to him on the couch, "I've got a date."  
"Did I miss the part where I asked you what your plans are?"

"With a kid from school", Ian kept talking, "Roger."  
Mickey frowned at him, "You're gay?"  
"You didn't notice?"  
"You think I pay enough attention to you, to notice who you fuck?"

Ian grinned and shrugged, "Are you gay?"  
"No"  
"You sure?", Ian chuckled.  
"What are you getting at?"  
Ian shrugged, "I have an amazing Gaydar, I could've sworn, you're gay. Well, you can't always be right, I guess."

Mickey just stared at him weirdly.  
"Hey, sorry, didn't mean to make it weird.", he grinned, "However, that Roger guy, right? I jerked him off a few times at detention, you know? And now he suddenly wants a date. Weird, right? I'm not sure if he even has any more personality than his dick."  
"Dude, I don't care!", Mickey exclaimed.

Ian chuckled as the bell rang and Mickey ran away from the conversation.  
He came back with the pizza after he had paid with Ian's money.  
"You sure you aren't gay? Because that ass would be such a waste on a straight guy. Have you ever tried it with a man?"  
"Have you ever tried it with a girl?"  
"Did you?", Ian asked back. Mickey bit his bottom lip, no, he never had something with a girl. He just never had seen a girl and wanted to just bang her away.

The Milkovich quickly turned his attention to the pizza and his phone.  
"Movie?", Ian asked while munching on a slice of pizza.  
"Don't care."  
Ian shook his head and switched on the TV.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian was gone the whole night and came back around afternoon the next day.  
He walked into his room, Mickey lay in his bed and played a game on his phone.  
"You moved from the couch to the bed, I see. And you're still on your phone, what are you doing there that's so interesting, huh?"

Mickey barely payed attention to him.   
"You wanna hear about my date?"   
"Mh-mm", he shook his head.  
"Like I thought, Roger has no personality what so ever. I mean, he has a big dick and all, but he's actually way too beefy to be my type. And I don't care that much about big dicks, I'm not so good at sucking dick, and the bigger it is the harder it is to suck, you know? And his ass isn't so great either."

"Uh-huh", Mickey mumbled, still not really listening. The ginger sighed at his almost step-brother.   
Ian took his jeans and his flannel off, walking through the rome in his boxers and a tank top.  
"I fucking smell like him, I'm gonna take a shower", he looked at Mickey, who lay in his bed in sweatpants and a dirty shirt, "We could watch a movie afterwards, you down for that?"  
"Do I have to move for that?"   
"Yeah, downstairs."  
"Then no"

Ian rolled his eyes and left the room to take his shower.  
When he came back in a new set of boxer shorts and a t-shirt, Mickey still hadn't moved.  
"This is ridiculous, Mickey.", he walked over to him and dried his hair, "What are you doing there anyways that's so interesting?"  
"Game.", Mickey mumbled.

"Alright, how about you put it away and come downstairs with me? Do something else than staring at that little thing the whole time! Come on, I pay for another dinner!"  
"Fuck off", he mumbled.  
"Mickey! Don't be so boring!", Ian tried to take the phone away from him. 

"Fuck off, Gallagher!", but Ian had longer arms and was faster than Mickey, they wrestled a bit and Ian ended up sitting on Mickey's chest, when he finally snatched his phone out of his hands.  
"Give it back", Mickey tried to get a grip on his wrist, but he failed. Ian chuckled and when Mickey had grabbed his arm, Ian quickly led the phone slip into his boxers.

Mickey stopped and stared up at Ian, who just giggled.   
"What the fuck? Give me my phone back!"  
Ian just shook his head.   
Mickey wasn't in the mood for this, he rolled his eyes and got his hands on Ian's boxers, what had the ginger giggling even more.

He eventually made it to yank Ian's boxer's down to get his phone out, instead Ian's hard cock sprung out.  
Mickey stared up at Ian, surprised. He quickly grabbed his phone that lay in the fabric next to his erection, but Ian was quick and grabbed Mickey's wrists, putting his arms playfully up over his head, pinning them down there. He didn't hold him tightly and if Mickey had wanted, he could've just ripped his hands away, but he didn't even try.

Ian moved further up Mickey's chest until his dick was pushed up against Mickey's face.  
He let go off the older boy's wrist, the Milkovich replaced his arms next to his head, but had seemingly no intention to stop Ian on top of him. 

"What are you...", he mumbled but also had no intention of finishing his sentence, since Ian rubbed his dick lightly on Mickey's face and guided it down to his lips.  
Instinctively, Mickey opened his mouth and took the first few centimetres of his dick in and let it slip out again.  
Something in Ian's eyes changed when he felt Mickey's lips and tongue on him, and he quickly moved the Milkovich's hands up above his head again and inched even closer.

He rubbed his dick against Mickey's pouty lips and the Milkovich just went with it and kissed his tip, before parting his lips again and taking the ginger's dick in again.  
Ian stared down at him and Mickey looked up at him, almost surprised about himself that he did this. They locked eyes while Ian started to thrust in and out of the Milkovich's mouth. 

"Fuck", Ian panted, he didn't thrust his whole cock into him, he would probably choke Mickey with it, and he didn't know yet, if Mickey had a kink for that, but he thrusted a bit faster. Mickey didn't seem to mind.  
The older boy brought his arms down and placed them on Ian's thighs, pushing him a bit, as if he wanted to encourage him and ensure him that it was okay.

After a few minutes of quickly fucking in and out of his mouth, Ian suddenly stopped and got up from Mickey's chest, earning a confused and almost disappointed look from Mickey.  
He quickly pushed his boxers down and pulled his shirt up and threw both items away before sitting down on his chest again.

Mickey's hands lay on his stomach, Ian pinned them up above his head yet again to be able to sit on his original spot. Both had noticed that Mickey was hard by now as well.  
Mickey bit his bottom lip, embarrassed about him actually getting hard of sucking a guy's cock and about him just doing that like it's no big deal.

Out of his sudden embarrassment attack, he turned his head slightly to the side, when Ian's cock touched him again. But he quickly got it together and opened his mouth when Ian guided his dick and rubbed them against his lips again.

Ian held on to the headboard while thrusting into Mickey's mouth quickly.  
This time Mickey kept his hands above his head, since Ian obviously wanted them there.  
Ian held on to the metal end of the headboard and got faster, and thrusted deeper with every thrust without really noticing it, until Mickey slightly gagged, and Ian looked down, locking eyes with him again.

Ian pulled his cock out and panted heavily, he rubbed his spit-slick dick over his lips, grinning down at him. Mickey held the eye contact, parting his lips to take him back in, but Ian didn't allow his dick to slip back in yet, so Mickey ended up just mouthing on his dick, kissing his tip and licking him slightly.

Mickey wouldn't admit it, but sucking Ian's dick felt good and he wanted more, he wanted it back in his mouth, but Ian had his fun with just teasing the poor boy.  
Mickey moved his head up slightly, trying to take him in again. Ian chuckled and guided his cock back into his mouth. Starting to thrust into him again.

They kept looking each other in the eyes, while Ian thrusted in and out of his mouth, moving his hips to get it in in the right angle. He slightly raised his hip up from Mickey's chest to fuck into him deeper, seeing how his dick disappeared behind Mickey's beautifully stretched lips.

He panted and after a while pulled his cock out again, moved closer to Mickey's face and jerked his dick close to his lips.  
He watched Ian's hand around his big dick and started mouthing on his balls.

Mickey dragged his tongue up his balls, sucked one into his mouth, what had Ian moaning lowly. The ginger enjoyed feeling Mickey's lips on his dick, he closed his eyes and just concentrated on that feeling.

The Milkovich took over some control, mouthing on his dick, dragging his tongue up from his balls to his shaft. Ian held his cock still in his fist, holding it slightly to the side, having Mickey pretty much drooling on his dick.

Ian looked down at him again, Mickey had his eyes closed while licking on his dick and his balls.  
The ginger stuck his hand into the Milkovich's black hair and pushed him closer on his dick, running his hand through his thick, black, unruly hair. His other hand kept jerking himself off, while Mickey showed his balls some extra love. 

Ian moaned lowly and jerked himself faster, before eventually rubbing his dick over Mickey's face again, until his tip was against Mickey's hungry lips again. He hit his tip against his lips a few times before holding it right in front of his mouth.

Mickey looked up at him, locking their eyes again while moving his head and wrapping his lips around his cock.  
Ian panted heavily at the sight and grabbed his hair tightly pushing his head closer, so Mickey took his dick in further and faster.

Ian knew he would come faster than he wanted to if he kept looking at him, so he held Mickey's head while fucking into him, throwing his head back and moaning.  
He only thrusted a few inches in and out of his mouth, making sure Mickey could take it and wouldn't gag.

"Fuck", he panted lowly and repeated to pull his dick back out, jerking himself while letting Mickey lick and kiss and suck on his balls like he knew nothing that brought him more joy. Ian let go off Mickey's hair and leaned back lightly. He rubbed Mickey's erection through his sweatpants.  
Mickey brought one hand back on Ian's thigh and the other under his head.

Ian put his cock back into Mickey's mouth again, who eagerly started sucking on it. Ian sat on Mickey's chest and the older boy moved his head back and forth, taking him in a bit further every time. His eyes were closed, and lips stretched around Ian's cock, who had never seen something so erotic and beautiful and the same time. He could stare at Mickey forever.

The Milkovich looked up at him and locked eyes again, having Ian moan lowly.  
The ginger regained the dominance of the situation and pushed Mickey's head back lightly, before moving his hips again, thrusting in and out of his mouth quicker than before.

The Gallagher held on to the headboard again, fucking Mickey's mouth quickly.  
He was close to the edge, he moaned and groaned lowly and panted heavily.  
When he was about to come, he quickly, pulled his dick out of his mouth again and jerked his cock off right in front of Mickey's face.

He jerked his dick quickly and Mickey looked hungrily at him, he wanted him back in his mouth, so he moved his head and mouthed at his balls again, what only drew Ian closer to the edge.  
"Yes, fuck", he panted, and Mickey sucked one of his ball into his mouth, "Fuck, I'm coming"  
He quickly moved back on his chest a bit, disconnecting Mickey's mouth from his balls and jerking his dick off on his face.

He came with a long moan, cum dripped down from his cock on Mickey's lips.   
Mickey stared up at him, the white liquid on is lips slowly ran down his cheek, Ian shook his dick a few times, making sure every drop hit the Milkovich's face.

The view in front of him was just perfection.  
Mickey staring up at him out of his intense blue eyes, his lips pink, dark and swollen, white cum on his lips and cheek.  
Ian bit his lip at the sight, he rubbed the tip of his dick across Mickey's cheek, collecting the cum drops and pushing it into Mickey's mouth again, wanting him to taste his cum, swallow it. Mickey did everything Ian wanted, not breaking eye contact once.

The ginger sat on his chest panting.  
He didn't know what to do now, neither did Mickey.  
Eventually Mickey seemed to regain his ability to think and he seemed to understand just now, what just happened and what they just did - what he just did.

He looked away from Ian quickly and pushed the younger boy off of him, quickly getting up from the bed and hurrying to the bathroom.  
Ian was too surprised at the sudden movement, to react at all.

Just when he already heard the shower from the bathroom, he processed Mickey being gone underneath him.

He quickly got up and dressed in sweatpants and a shirt before going downstairs to order some food. 

He wasn't sure if he should be in the room when Mickey came back from the shower. Mickey was probably freaking out right now. 

After all he had claimed to not be gay not even 24 hours ago, now he had sucked off his almost step-brother. 

Mickey had almost come in his pants when Ian had come on his face.  
He took a long shower and tried to figure out what to think.

He was so confused about himself.  
Was he gay now? Did Ian make him gay? He probably did, he looked so gorgeous there was no other choice than to fall for him, especially when he sits on you naked shoving his dick down your throat.  
He was also embarrassed about himself - he had enjoyed sucking Ian's dick so fucking much! It was such a good feeling, Ian's cock sliding in and out of his mouth, rubbing against his lips. And when Ian came - Oh god - he came on his face and Mickey had almost jizzed his pants like a thirteen year old! It was so goddamn dirty, having your mouth fucked and having cum all over his face like that. He had even eagerly licked it off of Ian's tip.

Mickey knew he should be disgusted by himself - disgusted by Ian for doing that.  
But he actually wasn't. He had liked it and his head -or his cock - told him to get back to the ginger and let him take care of his throbbing erection.

He couldn't deal with all of those new fucking feelings and desires at once, so he took a long shower, scrubbing the memories off his skin.  
He quickly jerked himself off. He desperately tried to think about tits and girls while doing so or about anything that wasn't the hot redhead he shared a room with - but he failed.

Afterwards he brushed his teeth for five minutes and used more mouthwash than in his whole life together.

He hesitantly opened the bathroom door. He hoped Ian wouldn't be in their room now. That would be way too awkward.  
He heard the TV downstairs and sighed. 

In their room he put on new clothes and stared at his bed.  
Alone from the memory he could get hard again. 

He heard the doorbell downstairs, and opened the door to their room again to hear what was going on downstairs.

"Hey Mick? I've ordered some food... You come down?" Ian yelled from downstairs.  
Mickey was hungry, yeah. But he wasn't sure if he could even face Ian after what they just did. On the other hand, they shared a room together, he had to face him sooner or later.

He hesitantly walked down the stairs.  
Ian sat on the couch, the food in front of him on the coffee table.  
Mickey silently walked over and sat on the other end of the couch. 

"How about we have a look on what Netflix has to offer?"  
He didn't get a response, Mickey just sat there and tried not to look at Ian.  
Ian looked at him and smiled when he saw how red Mickeys face was. 

He wanted him to relax, so he just put some show on and handed him the food.

Halfway through their little dinner, Mickey made it to not be as tense as before.   
Mickey put his half way eaten food down on the table to get up to get a drink from the kitchen.   
When he came back and sat back down, he put the beer can on the coffee table as well and leaned back for a second.

Ian used his small time frame before Mickey would grab the food again, and scooted closer to him, straddling his hips suddenly.

Ian sat on him and immediately kissed him.   
Mickey let out a surprised gasp but didn't push the ginger off or anything. 

The Gallagher ran his hands through Mickeys dark hair, moving his lips against Mickeys and only getting little respond from him.

Ian's lips felt so good against his own, Mickey couldn't help but to kiss him back, getting more and more responsive. He hesitantly moved his hands to Ian's waist and pulled him closer.

Ian chuckled into the kiss and flicked his tongue over the other boy's bottom lip, Mickey instinctively parted his lips again, so Ian was able to push his tongue into his mouth, kissing him passionately.

Ian started grinding on Mickeys crotch, running his hands down his body and under his shirt.  
Mickey moaned lowly into the kiss.

Ian brought his hands back into Mickeys hair, one cupping his cheek.  
The kiss slowly turned into a wild, heated make out session.

Ian started palming him through his sweatpants and eventually shoved the hand that wasn't cupping his cheek into his pants, grasping his dick - Mickey stopped the kiss at that.

"What?" Ian panted confused, looking down at him but not stopping his hand around Micks cock.   
"I... what are we doing here? I don't even... I don't even know if I'm... gay or anything..." 

"You don't have to know that just yet. You just have to know if this feels good" he squeezed his dick gently "And if you want more. You can take your time to figure out the rest. But right now, no one's in the house, I'm horny, you're obviously horny too and you look perfect right now with those lips and those eyes" he grinned and licked his lips.

Mickey looked up at him and pulled him back down by his hair, kissing him again, earning a chuckle from Gallagher, who kept jerking him off.


	2. Officer, Sir

About a month later their parents were still a couple and still engaged - to both of the boy's surprise.  
Usually one of them should have fucked up by now. 

"What if they actually get married?" Mickey asked.  
Ian, who was actually busy with Mickeys cock in his mouth, stopped and looked up at him. He plopped his dick out of his mouth.  
"What?"  
"Our parents, if they actually get married. Would we have to stop?" 

Ian frowned at him.   
"You noticed that I just had your dick in my mouth, right? And you're thinking about our parents fucking?"  
"Stop bitching, I just can't help it. My mom dragged me wedding dress shopping yesterday. She's serious about this shit. She wouldn't spend money if she wouldn't intend actually doing it."

Ian rolled his eyes and let go of his boyfriend's dick.  
"And? Why would we care?"  
"We'd be step brothers. Actual step-brothers. By law and everything."  
"You care about laws?" Ian chuckled and crawled up to Mickey straddling his hips.

Ian started peppering his face with kisses.  
"You wouldn't have a problem with fucking me if we were brothers?"  
"We wouldn't be brothers! We aren't related, we don't suddenly become related because our parents get hitched."

Mickey bit his bottom lip.  
"What is this really gonna be a problem?" Ian asked, getting the seriousness of the situation suddenly.

"What if they find out?"  
Ian shrugged "So what? If they can fuck why can't we?"  
Mickey looked at him with a raised eyebrow "It's just fucking huh?"  
Ian rolled his eyes.  
"No, of course not, Mickey. That's not what I meant, and you know that. But it doesn't change anything, we just continue to keep it a secret and just sit it out until they break up or until we can move out or some shit."

"But what if they find out? What do you think will they do?"  
Ian sighed "Okay, tell me what unrealistic scenario your paranoid brain came up with." He moved down from Mickey and sat next to him.

"What if my mom sends me away... to my dad?"  
Ian looked at him with wide eyes.  
"You really think she would do that?"  
Mickey shrugged "I don't know. Believe it or not I never had something with one of her lover's sons before."

Ian placed a kiss on his shoulder.  
"Or maybe they won't care."  
"Yeah, right. They'll say, 'oh so you fuck your step-brother no biggie just go on, have fun, hey maybe we'll have some big family group fucking every Sunday now'! And I don't know what my mom thinks about gays, but my dad would kill me if he knew."

"Alright, babe, stop worrying and coming up with weird ideas! Nothing's gonna happen. Now can I please suck you off before they come home?" Ian pushed Mickey back into the pillows.  
"I told you, don't call me babe" Mickey mumbled while Ian went down on him.  
"Shut up, you secretly love it."  
"Shut up and start sucking"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few months later their parent's wedding was there.  
"I don't get it; why do they have to make it such a big thing? Did you see all those flowers and food and the dress? My mom's gone mad!" Mickey complained while struggling to button up his shirt.

"Because they get presents, I think."  
Ian walked over to him and helped him with his buttons.   
Mickey sighed deeply  
"What?" Ian chuckled.  
"Your hands on my shirt and you're not undressing me, that's depressing. It happened, we're a couple"

"We were a couple the whole time already."  
"A boring couple!" Mickey exclaimed and then looked at him with wide, shocked eyes "A _straight_ couple!"

Ian laughed at his dramatic boyfriend.  
"Stop laughing, next thing you know, I get a boring job as an accountant while you dance through the house in an apron and take care of the kids. And then I'm cheating on you with my inappropriately dressed secretary that is blonde for some God damn reason! I don't even like blonds, Ian, I don't even like blonds!"

Ian tipped his head back in laughter.  
"And what makes you think, I'm the woman in the relationship?"  
"Do you like blonds?"  
Ian shrugged "I don't know. But you with bleached hair... I'm sure that's sexy. But you're taking my dick way too good to be the man in the relationship... if we were straight."

"Well good fucking thing that we're not" Mickey mumbled "And liking what I like doesn't make me a Bitch, Gallagher."  
Ian grinned and leaned down to kiss him.  
"Can't we stay here?" Mickey mumbled and pulled Ian closer by his belt "You look so sexy in this shirt."

"Afraid not, that would be suspicious, wouldn't it?"  
Mickey rolled his eyes "I'm gonna be horny the whole evening" he mumbled and ran his fingers over Ian's body.

"You're always horny and grumpy, Mick, it's the two main aspects of your personality. Maybe we can leave early, and I fuck you on the kitchen table as long as they aren't there yet. And after the wedding we got two weeks just for ourselves while they're on their honey moon." He kissed him shortly before smacking his ass playfully and leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wedding was a drag for Mickey.  
After the ceremony Ian and he sat side by side during the meal.

Ian was in a playful mood, so he kept touching Mickey under the table, rubbed his thigh, cupped his crotch, palmed him through his pants until he was painfully hard.

Mickey would never complain about this, he liked Ian being playful, teasing and touching him with the danger of being caught. He knew Ian would also make sure no one would actually catch them.

Then the mood of the evening turned for Mickey when people started to give speeches.  
At first, he didn't bother to listen, since he preferred concentrating on the hand rubbing his dick though the fabric of his pants.

"I'm glad that everything worked out so great for the two of you. And I'm especially glad, that your sons get along so well with each other. Ian and Mickey, you're officially brothers now, and I wish your whole family all the luck in the world." One of the guests ended his speech.

People went on like that. Every single one lost a few words about how Ian and Mickey were brothers now. Real brothers.  
That while Ian made him almost come in his pants, Mickey suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable. 

After that the party really started and people continued to come over to their table and wish them luck as a family and as brothers.

At some point it was too much for Mickey.   
"I'm gonna get home." He said to Ian and took his suit jacket from his chair, holding it in front of his crotch to hide his boner.

"Already?" Ian asked.  
Mickey just nodded and quickly walked over to his mom and Frank to say them goodbye.

A few minutes later Ian did the same and followed Mickey home.

Ian arrived just shortly after Mickey, who had a drink in the kitchen in the meantime.  
"Are you alright Mick? You look a bit freaked out."  
"I'm fine." He stated and then looked at him "And horny, you fucking tease. I'm hard for three hours by now!"

Ian chuckled "Must hurt. I can kiss it better if you want..." He scooted closer and grinned at him.  
"Just kiss it better? I want you to pound me into the mattress until I came three times!"  
"Three times?" Ian chuckled.  
"At least!"  
"Well then what are you still doing down here with your clothes on?", he whispered seductively into his ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian lay in his bed and looked over to Mickey.  
He had school tomorrow and needed to go to bed, but he couldn't sleep... He couldn't help it; he was horny, and Mickey lay in just a sleeveless shirt and boxers a few feet away.

The Ginger quickly pushed the sheets away and tip toed from his bed to Mickey's.  
He lay down next to Mickey under the blanket.

"What are you doing?" The Milkovich mumbled while Ian kissed his neck and pushed his shirt up with his long fingers, touching his warm skin, "Stop poking me, go to bed"

"But I'm horny" he mumbled into Mickeys ear.   
"And I'm tired, let me sleep."   
Ian pushed his body closer to Mickey.   
"Come on, our parents are away, and you didn't touch me since the wedding!" Ian complained.

"The wedding wasn't even a week ago."   
"That's a new record for you and me though. Come on, Babe, let me fuck you, make you feel good, huh", he whispered and rubbed his semi hard cock on Mickey's ass.  
"Fuck off", Mickey just mumbled. 

Ian sighed and stopped rubbing.  
"Since when do you have such a stick up your ass?", he mumbled.  
"I don't."  
"You do. And it's not my stick, unfortunately."  
"Ian, let me sleep."

They lay in silence for a few minutes.  
"Do you have another?"  
"Oh, fucking hell!", Mickey exclaimed and turned around to face Ian, "Go to your bed and let me sleep, you prick!"  
"What is the matter with you? Do I need to climb you and make you suck my dick again to remind you that you like me?"

Mickey raised an eyebrow at him.   
Ian knew, that this kind of talk turned Mickey on. The ginger licked his lips, kissed Mickey's cheek and his neck, running his fingers over his body.  
"Ian, I said I want to sleep."   
"You and I both know, that you would never let go the chance of getting a dick up your ass. Do you need a little encouragement? I could get my uniform quickly."

Mickey tried to not react to his words, but every whispered syllable went straight to his dick. On the outside he stayed cold and just looked at him.  
Ian sighed again and got out of the bed to go over to his own.

"Is it because of the wedding and the step brother thing?", he asked eventually.  
Ian already didn't think Mickey would answer when he heard his soft voice:   
"I can't stop thinking about all those people calling us brothers. I don't want it to be weird... what we have, what we are... when we left the wedding, mom said 'Have a good time and take care of your brother'. I couldn't get her voice out of my head while we had sex afterwards. Her and all those people from the wedding."

"Baby.", Ian mumbled softly.   
"Don't call me that"   
"Babe, listen, I'm not your brother. We're not related. I'm not your brother, I'm your boyfriend. And that's not gonna change. Hey, I'll work something out, okay? I'll get your mind off of this whole step-thing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Ian was at school while Mickey was at home. He usually heard the Gallagher coming back home and usually, he would come upstairs first thing to kiss him, since Mickey usually was still asleep when Ian left in the morning.

But around an hour after Ian was supposed to be home, he still hadn't entered the room.  
Mickey took his phone and decided to go downstairs to check, if the ginger boy got home safely. Maybe he had just started his homework right away and was stuck with algebra, like usual.

But Ian was busy in the living room.  
"Hey... what are you doing?", Mickey asked confused.  
Ian grinned as he turned around to him.  
"Personalising the house", he said.  
Mickey looked at him confused "Personalising?", he looked around the living room.

"I put all the photos of Frank and your mom away."  
"So, you're de-personalising."  
"No", he chuckled, "I'm personalising it for us, well, until they come back from honeymoon. But now, it looks like it's just us living here... like boyfriends. Our home... While I did that, I noticed that we have way too few cute couple pictures of us." 

Mickey walked over to him, while Ian kept babbling.  
When he noticed Mickey smiling up at him, he stopped talking and bit his bottom lip.  
"Is it working?", he asked shyly.  
"It's a nice gesture, and it's super cute... and you're gorgeous and perfect in every way. But it's not gonna shut up my mind. I like it though; we should keep the room like that until they come back."

Ian sighed and looked disappointed at his fingers.  
"Hey, Gallagher, I'm sorry... we can do the cute couple pictures later, if you want to..."  
"I just want you to be comfortable with me again.", he turned away from Mickey and flopped down on the couch, the Milkovich doing the same.

Ian decided to try it with another take.  
"If we wouldn't have started something with each other... would you even like me?"  
"What kind of question is that?"  
"You didn't like me when you moved in here. Ignored me, didn't care."  
"Yeah, and?"  
"You would never, ever, see me as your brother, right? As part of your family... you just saw me as the kid of your mom's new lover. I'm still the same. You wouldn't have seen me as brother, no matter how many times other people would've called me that, so why would you now?"

Mickey looked at him, thinking about his words.  
"We could just pretend to not like each other in front of the others. And then we fuck hard, in secret."  
Mickey looked interested now, Ian leaned closer.  
"You don't like me, Mickey, you don't like me at all. I'm not your brother in any way, I'm just the weird, faggot kid of your mom's new dildo in human form"  
Mickey chuckled at his words.  
"Is it working?"  
Mickey nodded grinning leaned to him and kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It worked out so far so good.  
Their parents were confused at the sudden behaviour change of the boys. They seemed to get along so well! But when they came back from honeymoon, they would barely talk to each other.

"Mickey?" His mom asked him one morning when Ian was off to school, and Frank was out as well. She was wearing her work uniform already and would go soon too.  
Mickey wasn't used to be up that early, but Ian had insisted on a morning blowjob - he claimed it would be a good luck charm for his algebra test today.

The Milkovich munched on his cereal.  
"What's up with you and Ian?" His mom asked.  
Mickey almost let the spoon fall and stared at her.  
"Wha-what do you mean?"  
"Did you have a fight or something? You seemed to get along. Now you barely even talk with each other."

Mickey was relieved, he tried not to look it too much. He just shrugged.  
"Just have nothing to say to him."  
"Mick.... please I want the two of you to get along... you're brothers now, Mick." 

There was the word Mickey dreaded so much.   
"No, we are not brothers!" He pressed "we aren't related, we don't share any blood or DNA or some shit. We aren't brothers!"

"Okay, alright, I'm sorry" his mom sighed "You're right, you aren't brothers. But can't you try to be his friend? Even if you never see him and Frank as real family, I just want you to be friends with him, I want you to like both of them, because I like them very much, Mickey." 

That sounded better. Way better.  
Mickey gave his mother a half smile.  
"Yeah, alright."  
She grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house for work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian came home from his ROTC training.  
Frank and Mickeys mom were still not home and probably wouldn't be for another hour.

Ian came in through the back door directly into the kitchen, he was rather surprised when he found Mickey there - sitting on a kitchen counter in just one of Ian's shirts and extra tight briefs.

"Hey?", Ian asked and couldn't help but grin at his boyfriend.   
"Officer, Sir" Mickey greeted and did a little soldier salute. 

Ian licked his lips and quickly locked the backdoor before walking over to Mickey.  
"Feeling submissive today, huh?"  
"That a problem, Sir?", he asked innocently looking up at him.  
"Not at all, Private Milkovich.", he whispered and let his eyes travel down his half naked body.

"Why did you call me into your office, Sir? I was just about to get ready for training.", he asked innocently, Ian loved this side of Mickey. Usually they would fight for dominance and even though Mickey was a bottom, he usually won. But submissive Mickey with a massive soldier kink was a whole different world Ian loved to explore.

"It came to my attention, that you broke the rules. Repeatedly." He said in his dominant soldier voice.   
"Oh, no, Sir, I would never, Sir!"

"Unauthorized removal from the troop. Out after lights out. Ignoring obvious commands... if it goes on like this, we have to send you home, Milkovich."

Mickey hopped down from the counter and stood in front of Ian, looking pleadingly into his eyes.  
"Oh, Sir, no, please no! The shame for my family would be unbearable! Officer, Sir, I beg you, don't do this!" 

Ian bit his bottom lip and looked him and down.  
"You would do anything, huh?" He asked lowly.  
"Yes, anything!"   
Ian started to run his fingers over Mickeys body, groping his ass cheeks suddenly, earning a gasp from Mickey.

"But, Sir, what are you doing?"   
"If you are really ready do to anything it takes to stay, I'm sure we will find a way..." He let go of Mickeys ass, opened his jacket slowly, showing off the tight black shirt underneath, and unbuckled his belt.

He playfully put the belt around Mickey's neck, pulling him closer.  
"But, Officer, Sir... you aren't implying... that would break the rules even more, Sir."

"Do you want me to send you home, Private Milkovich?"   
"No, Sir!"   
"Then why are you still standing?" 

Mickey gave him a faked insecure look before hesitantly sinking to his knees and opening Ian's camo pants.   
"Oh, Sir, you're so hard already!", Mickey tugged his briefs and pants down to his knees and put shy fingers on his cock.

"Oh, Officer, you're so big, I don't know if I can do it..."   
"If you're willing to stay in the army, you can do it, Milkovich. Come on, give it a little kiss." 

Mickey jerked Ian's dick a few times before gently kissing the tip.   
"Yeah that's right, baby, now lick it."  
Technically Mickey didn't need any instructions, he knew how to suck dick better than Ian, but sometimes being dominated like this just really turned him on.

Mickey flicked his tongue over the slit, and started to lick his shaft up and down, looking up at Ian with the most innocent look he could muster. The Ginger watched him.

"Does it feel good, Sir?"  
"Yeah, so good" he hummed "Now put it into your mouth, wrap those pretty lips around it and Bob your head."

Mickey quickly did as he was told, wrapping his lips around his tip and taking his dick into his mouth. He bobbed his head, reaching further down every time.  
"Am I doing it right, Sir?" He whispered when he pulled back a bit, licked his length and took him back in.  
Ian groaned in response.

He ran his hands through Mickeys black hair, tugging on the roots the way Mickey liked it.  
Mickey swirled his tongue around his dick, swallowing around him and jerking off the part he hadn't down his throat yet.

Suddenly Ian pulled Mickey's head back on his hair, making him look into his eyes again.  
"Do you want to stay in the army, boy?"  
"Yes, Officer, Sir. I will do whatever it takes!"  
"Good, I want to fuck your face, while you look at me, if you break eye contact, I'll throw you out. Understood?"

Mickey nodded.  
Ian tugged on his hair and rubbed his dick against his face.  
"I asked, understood?!", he raised his voice.  
"Yes, Sir!" Mickey panted, Ian grinned and guided his dick back into his mouth.

Mickey stared up at him, mouth wide, waiting for Ian's cock.  
Ian pushed in and out quickly. Getting deeper every time. He got faster, he knew Mickey could take it and he knew that if something were wrong and Mickey needed to stop, he would just pinch his leg - that's what they once decided to be their code.

He fucked his boyfriend's mouth, he had his gag reflex under control by now, so it was no problem for Mickey, when Ian pushed his cock balls deep into his mouth, into his throat.  
Mickey sucked and swallowed around him, as if his career really depended on it. He was a good actor.

Mickey deepthroated Ian, his eyes watered a bit, the Gallagher pushed his face into his curly, red pubes.  
When he let him go again and pulled his cock out to let Mickey breathe, Mickey was still maintaining eye contact, while Ian had to close his eyes and throw his head back several times during the blow job.

"Did I do it right? Can I stay now, Officer, Sir?"  
Ian panted and looked down at him, he looked gorgeous, his lips swollen and red, reminding him on their first time of Mickey blowing Ian in his bed.

"You did everything right, so far. But I'm not convinced yet that you actually have what it takes to be a soldier!"  
"I can take anything, Sir!"

"Oh yeah? I'm afraid you have to show me, so I believe you..."  
"How?"  
"Get up"  
Mickey stood up, he looked so sexy and dirty in his tight briefs and the shirt, which was too big and only a few buttons were closed, it hung from his body, one shoulder exposed.

"That's a very inappropriate outfit."  
"I was about to get dressed in my uniform when I was called to your office."  
"It's a violation of the dress code, Private Milkovich. Take it off." 

Mickey looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Ta-take it off? Here? But Sir-"  
"Are you disobeying my orders?"  
Mickey bit his bottom lip. Ian never looked so hot during one of their role plays.

"No Sir, of course not." He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the ground.  
"Everything." Ian demanded.  
Mickey could get off on that demanding voice alone.  
He pushed his briefs down and let them fall to the ground.

Ian grinned when he saw Mickeys rock hard cock.  
"You got hard on sucking me off" he grinned and grasped his erection, "Dirty boy."

Mickey panted slightly while Ian started to pump his dick.  
"I want to see that ass up close, Milkovich. Turn around."  
Mickey turned around while Ian let go of his dick, he leaned over the dining table.

"Yeah that's right."  
He leaned down and spread the man's ass cheeks.  
"Have you been naughty with your roommates too, Milkovich?"  
"No, Sir, never. You're my first to do naughty things with."  
"No problem. I show you how to be a good soldier."   
"I want to be a good soldier."   
"I know you do; you'll get some extra training with me. You like that?"  
"Extra training, Sir?"

"Yeah, like this" he mumbled and groped his ass cheeks, pulling them apart before flicking his tongue over his hole.  
Mickey gasped.

"Oh, Officer, what are you doing? This feels good."  
"I'll make a real soldier out of you. You're gonna like it."  
He flicked his tongue over Mickeys hole again and started rimming him, circling his tongue around his hole, pushing it into him, earning moans and groans from the older boy.

"Tell me how much you like it, Private Milkovich."  
"Very much, Sir" he was interrupted by a loud moan when Ian pushed his finger in next to his tongue "Oh fuck!" 

Ian quickly spanked Mickey, massaging his cheek right afterwards "No swearing, Private Milkovich. You want to be a good soldier not a dirty, swearing one."  
"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry Sir. Please don't stop." 

Ian grinned and went back to eating Mickey out, Fucking him with his tongue and fingering him.  
Mickey moaned and groaned, he was only loud -or that loud- during role plays like this. Otherwise their sex was a lot of skin slapping together and soft groans and grunts, never loud enough for other people in the house to hear, it was just for them. But right now, the neighbours could probably hear Mickey. 

Ian stepped out of his army pants and slipped out of his shoes, not stopping eating out Mickey .  
"Turn around" he said eventually, pulling back. 

Mickey faced him again and Ian looked at him for a second, then he kissed him. 

For Mickey kissing was something far more intimate than fucking. He would never kiss someone just for the sake of it. Kissing meant feelings. Something Mickey had told him days after their first make out on the couch.  
Because of that they usually didn't kiss often during role play. It wasn't something Officer Gallagher and Private Milkovich would do. It was something only Ian and Mickey would do.

So that deep passionate kiss threw Mickey off a bit, forgetting his submissive role for a moment.  
They just stood in the kitchen and kissed passionately for a few minutes.

Eventually Ian lifted Mickey up, the older boy wrapped his legs around Ian's hips.  
Mickey was way too lost in the kiss to even question Ian's actions.

Ian held Mickey up and walked over to the kitchen counters, grabbing the lube and a condom Mickey had placed there earlier.  
He walked back to the table, still holding him up.

Mickey couldn't be bothered by all the movement, if anything he was even more turned on, knowing his boyfriend could pick him up like this.

"I love you", Mickey suddenly panted against his lips, the words just slipped out in the heat of the moment.

Ian stopped and looked at him, panting as well. Mickey looked quite shocked that it slipped out. Ian's response was to kiss him again. Kiss him fiercely and deeply.

Ian sat him down on the kitchen table and Mickey took his army cap from his boyfriend and placed it on his own head, signalling that he was in his role again.  
He hoped Ian would just forget about what he just said.

But Ian wasn't even close to forgetting. He needed a second to process Mickeys words but now he knew what he had to say before Officer Gallagher could get on his soldier.

"I love you too" he panted and adjusted the camo cap on Mickeys black hair, "Now lie down, get your leg up here."

Mickey was even more surprised about Ian's confession than he was about himself saying it.  
He quickly lay down on the kitchen table, Ian pushed his leg up and placed it on his shoulder while the other one was still wrapped around his hip.

Ian opened the condom, rolled it on and lubed his cock up while jerking Mickey off.  
"Oh Officer, it's so big I don't think it'll fit!" Mickey looked at him, he was smiling, slightly breaking character but he couldn't help it, Ian had just said he loved him! He could either freak out about it or be happy. He would freak out later, right now he just wanted to be fucked by his boyfriend.

"We'll make it fit, don't worry. And it's gonna feel so good for you!"  
He rubbed his dick against Mickeys waiting hole, teasing the poor boy.

"You want it? Say you want my dick" he whispered lowly, pushing his tip against his hole.  
"I want your dick, Officer, Sir, yes! I want it"

Ian finally pushed into him, until he was fully placed inside of the Milkovich.  
Mickey moaned and groaned, trying not to curse because Ian would spank him again - a kink Mickey had but was kind of embarrassed about.

"Oh fuck, you feel so good, Private Milkovich, take it so good." He held on to Mickeys legs and fucked him hard.  
He thrusted in and out of him, earning desperate, hungry noises. He loved being taken by Ian even more than he loved sucking him off.

"Am I good soldier now?"  
"You're gonna be the best" he panted grinning.  
He kept fucking into him hard and fast.

Ian groped and caressed Mickeys thighs, holding his one leg still up on his shoulder. Mickey had a hand on his cock, and one held on to the table, that moved with them.  
Mickey groaned and moaned his boyfriends name and Ian panted and moaned lowly.

"Hello Boys"

Ian and Mickey froze immediately. Ian turned around and Mickey sat up pushing Ian out of him. The redhead pulled his shirt down to cover his junk while Mickey desperately tried to melt into the ground, especially when he remembered the ROTC uniform cap was still on his head. Awfully obviously telling them about their role play.

There in the doorway to the kitchen stood Frank and Mickeys mom. Both looked rather amused while Mickey was about to have a panic attack.

"We're gonna have dinner on the couch today, I guess." Mickeys mom said and Mickey blushed a deep dark red. He quickly hopped down from the table, grabbed his briefs, pulled them on and ran upstairs.

Ian just stood there in the middle of the kitchen, not moving.  
"God, son, put some clothes on!" Frank chuckled and he and his wife walked into the living room.  
Ian grabbed his clothes and went after Mickey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey refused to come out of his room the whole day after that.  
The next day he only dared to come downstairs when Ian was already at school and Frank and his mom should have been gone as well.

But of course, with his luck, his mom was downstairs cooking breakfast.  
"Mickey! You're still alive"  
Mickey looked around if someone else was here before entering the kitchen.

"Who are you cooking for? Ian And Frank aren't home."  
"For you, silly! You didn't have any dinner last night."  
"Ian brought something from the kitchen for me." He mumbled. 

His mom just made him sit down on the stool at the counter and started making him a plate.

"So, you and Ian, huh?" She grinned.   
"Can we just... not talk about it? I know it's weird and disgusting and all that..."   
"Weird and disgusting? Why? Because you're two boys? That's totally fine, sweetie. Frank's bisexual."

"We are step brothers."   
His mom shrugged.   
"You aren't related, it's okay. I mean, in our family I'm sure the one or other cousin married another cousin or something, you aren't even cousins."

Mickey looked at her "So it's okay for you?"   
"Why wouldn't it be? Since when do you care what your mom thinks about who you fuck?"

Mickey smiled at her and started to eat his breakfast.   
"I mean, I can only envy you, Ian's a cute boy." Mickey nodded in response "And his dick is huge."

"Mom!" Mickey exclaimed.  
"Sorry... But I just couldn't help but notice... I mean... You couldn't overlook it"   
Mickey hid his face in his hands.  
"Really, congratulations, Mick, you got yourself a sexy boyfriend. Your taste in men is better than mine."

"Mom please stop talking" he mumbled and went back to eating.  
"Is he always the top or just this time?"  
"I'm not telling you that, I'm not gonna tell you anything about my sex life."  
"Come on, a mom has to know these things... are you using condoms? I know, fucking without them is fun but trust me, protection is more important than fun"  
"Please shut the fuck up"  
"Are you using protection?"  
"Yes, god, of course!"

She smiled and Mickey got the chance to eat a bit of the breakfast his mom made.

"What about the uniform thing? Why were you wearing his hat?"  
"Stop it mom"  
There was another pause.

"Is he a natural ginger?"  
"Fuck, that's it!" He got up took his plate and walked upstairs, "I'm not talking to you ever again!"  
He just heard his mom laughing from downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian sat on the couch with Micky leaning against him, lying between his legs, his head against his shoulder.  
Ian had rested his chin on Mickeys hair.

"So... You love me, huh?" He asked eventually. It's been a good week since their parents had caught them.  
"Shut up. I just said that in the heat of the moment"  
"No you didn't" Ian chuckled "In the heat of the moment you say things like ' _use me_ ' and ' _spank me_ '... or ' _daddy'_."  
"That was just once, and I told you to forget about it."

Ian grinned and placed a kiss on the top of his head.  
"You love me", Ian smiled.   
"Shut it, freckles... anyways, you said it too."  
"Yeah but you said it first." 

Mickey looked up at him.  
"Did you only say it because I said it? So, I wouldn't freak out?"  
"No, I meant it. I mean it."

Mickey smiled and leaned up to kiss him.  
"Even though you broke character because of it" Ian mumbled.   
"That's your fault, you know I can't stay in that role when you kiss me like that."

"It was worth it. But next time Officer Gallagher will punish you for acting out like this again!"  
"That a threat or a promise? Because it sounds fun"   
"You could find out" he whispered before kissing him again. 

Mickey ran his hands through Ian's hair, and pressed his body against his.   
"Go get the uniform" Mickey panted and attacked his neck, kissing and sucking on his skin, making it impossible for Ian to actually get up and get the uniform, but he wouldn't interrupt Mickey.

Suddenly the front door opened, and Mickey pulled away quickly.  
"Hey guys, our plans got cancelled... we aren't interrupting again, are we?", Mickeys mom asked.

"Yes" Ian said angrily and "No", Mickey said at the same time.   
"Why aren't you on your date? Thought you wanted to stay away the whole night", Ian asked grumpily.  
"Like I said, plans got cancelled. So, we thought we spend the evening with the two of you.", she grinned and sat on the other end of the couch.

Ian looked at her and sighed. Mickey just rolled his eyes and properly sat next to Ian, just their shoulders were touching now.  
"Yeah, spend some quality family time together!", Frank exclaimed while he was in the kitchen, "Son, you want a beer?"   
"Sure"  
"Mick?"  
"Yeah", he leaned over to Ian and whispered, "I need something stronger than beer for this!"  
Ian just grinned and put his arm around Mickey's shoulder, earning a weird look from Mickey.  
They've never shown affection or anything close to it in front of their parents before.

Frank came back, placing beers in front of the boys. He pulled Mickey's mom up and sat down on the couch next to Mickey, pulling his mom back on top of him, she giggled and kissed Frank's cheek, her legs dangling down the sofa.  
Mickey grabbed the beer and took a big gulp.

"So, what are you watching?"  
"Queer as folk.", Ian mumbled, he was still angry. How dared those two old people to just ruin his evening with Mickey, and stop him from having hot kinky sex with his boyfriend?  
"Never heard about that. What is it about?"  
"Gays.", Ian just said, keeping his eyes on the screen, "Fucking."  
He took the beer from the coffee table. 

Mickey stared at the screen, where their favourite couple was just about to get on each other and fuck their brains out, something he had planned on doing with Ian, who sat next to him, his arm around his shoulders, playing with the hem of his sleeve. And Ian's dad sat on the other side next to him, his mom in his lap, kissing her and whispering things Mickey tried to overhear. 

"Okay, no!", he suddenly exclaimed and got up, "This is too weird! This is way too weird!", he walked to the stairs to get to their room, "I'm moving out, tomorrow! Fuck this!"   
Ian just looked confused after him, "Mick, wait!"  
"No! Too weird!", and he was upstairs. 

Ian sighed and looked to his dad, who just grinned at him.  
"It's always the crazy ones that are so good in the sack, right?", he asked his son and held out his beer bottle, Ian just sighed and nodded, bumping his beer bottle on Frank's, having Mickey's mom giggling at them.

"Gallagher!", he heard an angry yell from upstairs.  
Ian quickly got up from the couch as well, running upstairs to his room.


End file.
